This invention relates to a garment, more particularly a shirt or jersey type garment to which ornaments or characters are removably attached. The term "ornaments" as employed herein is intended to include characters.
In the past, there have been disclosed garments including a fastening fabric having first fastening members on an outer surface thereof which detachably engage complementary fastening members provided on a rear surface of the ornaments, so that the ornaments can be attached to the garments. The fastening fabric is generally pre-shrunk to ensure dimensional stability and flatness, and the back thereof is coated with resin to ensure uniformity and integrity. Therefore, the fastening fabric does not have any elasticity.
Due to the above characteristics of the fabric, when making a T-shirt type garment from the fabric, the garment should have an opening large enough to allow the wearer's head to pass therethrough. Otherwise, it is necessary to secure the fabric to a conventional type shirt having a sufficient elasticity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,974, there is disclosed removable identifying characters for clothing, wherein an elongated flexible strip having fine loops on the outer surface thereof is secured to the back of a shirt. The characters include a plurality of hooking elements on the rear surface thereof which detachably engage the loops of the strip, so that the characters are removably secured to the shirt.
French Pat. No. 1,497,611 also shows a combination of a shirt and a strip removably secured to the shirt, in which a plurality of fastening members and complementary fastening members are permanently secured to the shirt and the strip respectively. When the strip is pressed against the fastening members of the shirt, the complementary fastening members engage the fastening members, whereby the strip is secured to the shirt.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a garment substantially formed of a main fabric to which ornaments are removably attached.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garment, sections of which are formed of a stretchable fabric so that the garment may be donned easily.
A further object of the invention is to provide a kit including the garment having the characteristics stated above and ornaments removably securable thereto.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.